


Just Us

by NoTimeForGames



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23060404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoTimeForGames/pseuds/NoTimeForGames
Summary: Quick drabble written mostly for practice. No real plot inside, just mushy feelings. M/F 3X8
Relationships: Agent 3/Agent 8 (Splatoon)
Kudos: 41





	Just Us

" _Mmmh_ ~,"

Eight happily moaned into the soft kiss, running her hands along Three's back, feeling him up just as he did the same, but instead of her back it was her left shoulder and side.

Eight wouldn't admit it, but she absolutely loved when Three pinned her down just like this. She loved how he would push her onto the mattress and smirk at her, just before diving to capture her lips, kissing her so softly, a sharp contrast to how he acted beforehand, yet a true reflection of his caring personality.

" _Hmmm_ ~"

Three moaned along with her, loving the feel of the softest pair of lips ever. He knew she liked her kisses slow at first, but rapidly progressing into more as they both got more into the swing of things. He knew how she liked to be handled. He knew which buttons to press to build her anticipation up, how to get her worked up before the main thing.

He detached from the kiss to lovingly look into her eyes behind a lopsided grin, silently catching his breath. Eight in turn did the same but in a less quiet manner, focusing instead on her lover, her cheeks flushed a bright magenta as she stared back into those lovely amber eyes.

Three's smirk grew wider, moving downwards to gently bite at her neck, nibbling at the skin before forming a seal with his lips, sucking the spot and leaving a visible mark behind. The Octoling gasped almost silently, just loud enough for Three to hear.

Just loud enough to let him know he was doing a good job.

Eight let out a soft, contented moan as Three softly kissed the sore skin, who rapidly took a bluish-purple color she would obviously have to hide in the morning if she wanted to avoid any questions from Marina, or teasing from Pearl.

The Inkling moved just a bit lower where he again bit at her neck, but didn't leave a hickey this time. He knew she liked when he did, but he also knew how much time-consuming the process of hiding it with make-up was, so he refrained from leaving more than just one.

That didn't mean he wouldn't pay any more attention to her neck, though.

He continued to gently kiss and nibble her soft skin, drawing soft, gentle moans from the Octoling. His hand that had been rubbing along her shoulder now traveled downwards to her stomach, caressing it lovingly under her shirt and over her skirt.

Eight moved her hands to the Inkling's shirt, pushing Three off just a little so she could work on the buttons. He straightened up, but continued to straddle her, now running both of his hands along her sides, pulling her in for a kiss.

With a quiet, happy sigh into it, she began to blindly unbutton her lover's shirt, revealing more and more of his scarred chest, from when a particular fight with a particular Octoling got too intense and she used her claws on him, just before they all ended up in the Metro.

She'd felt horrible the first time she saw them, but he had been quick to kiss her and reassure her it wasn't her fault. She had only been fighting out of instinct, she hadn't done it on purpose.

" _I don't blame you, and you shouldn't either_ ," he had said, embracing her lovingly as she cried, holding onto him tightly, her only lifeline to the world.

She got over her guilt some time after that, and now perhaps even liked the scars. It was something the two had in common, just that hers was a single big one on her back rather than the ten small ones on his chest.

She smiled into the kiss, remembering when he first saw hers. He had been quick to kiss it, before wrapping his arms around her in a loving embrace. She had been apprehensive of showing him at first, fearing how he would react, bit she was glad she did in the end.

She detached herself from the kiss, an infectious smile on her face. Three smiled back softly, tilting his head just a bit.

"What'cha thinking about?" He asked, caressing her face softly with his thumb. Eight smiled wider.

"Just how lucky I am to have you,"

Three smiled again, leaning in to gently peck her lips.

"I'm lucky to have you, too,"

Eight giggled girlishly, leaning in for another kiss. Three returned it eagerly, moving his hands to her waist while the Octoling rested hers on his shoulders.

The Inkling began slowly lifting her tee, exposing more and more of her bronze skin, his hands slowly moving under her shirt and along her body, gently caressing it.

Eight detached from the kiss and raised her arms above her head, and then resumed kissing Three when he took her top off. His hands moved to her back where he deftly undid the clasp of her pink, lacey bra and let it fall aside where it wouldn't bother either of them.

She giggled into the kiss as Three moved them onto the mattress again, effectively pinning her once more.

Eight smiled shyly after the kiss was broken, with Three smirking at her. She felt his claws gently prick at her sides, and she let out a startled gasp, her own claws unsheathing and digging into the covers, thankfully not ripping them apart, for now.

Three chuckled, sheathing his claws back and moving his hands upwards to her chest slowly, his lover sighing softly at the motion.

He again went to kiss and nibble at her neck as his hands cupped her breasts, fondling them lightly while paying attention to the little nubs on top. He was tempted to leave another hickey on her neck, but decided against it.

" _Haah_ ~," Eight let out a pleased moan, her hand moving to rest on the Inkling's head, where his hair band would be if he had been wearing it.

Three smiled inwardly, moving to place a small kiss on her cheek, the Octoling giggling softly and kissing his forehead in return, before he began moving down slowly until he was facing his girlfriend's black, pleated skirt. He undid the two top buttons and began gently tugging it downwards, slowly undressing her.

Eight was anxious. She wanted nothing more than to get into it as soon as possible, she had been teased long enough.

"Three~," She whined, giving him a pitiful look "stop teasing me..." He chuckled softly.

"Alright, if that's what you want," He said, grabbing the Octoling's pink panties -with a visible wet patch- and slid them off along with her skirt, leaving the two garments aside.

The beautiful sight of her purple insides, coupled with the wonderful smell coming from her beckoned him in. He wasted no time in diving in, licking her entrance softly, not fully entering her at the moment. He could hear Eight begin to moan softly, lifting his eyes to her flushed face at the sweet sound.

Her lips were parted with soft exhales leaving her, her cheeks a deep magenta color. Her blush only intensified as they locked eyes, yet she still gave him an endearing smile, her boyfriend smiling back before entering her with his tongue.

" _Haah_ ~!" Eight moaned, her back arching at the sensation, resting her hand on his head to push him in while the other went to her breast "G-good~,"

Three moved his tongue slowly along her insides, concentrating his efforts on her upper walls, while two fingers drew circles over her clit.

"Yes, Three~," Eight breathed between soft gasps "Please d-don't stop~!"

The Inkling chuckled silently, obliging her. The only reason he would stop right now was if she said so, and that didn't look like it was going to happen anytime soon. She had this soft, fruity flavor that Three absolutely loved.

His free hand rested on her hip, just caressing her softly. He decided to spark it up a little and unsheathed his claws, gently digging them into the skin, not enough to actually break it.

Eight let out a sharp gasp, her own claws unsheathing and digging into the covers, this time actually tearing the fabric.

"A-ah, s-sorry," she apologized, yet Three didn't seem to mind if his soft look was any indication.

The Octoling took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down to retract her claws, which proved difficult because of Three still pleasuring her and his claws still lightly digging into her skin.

Three removed his claws from her hip, giving her some reprieve. It wasn't made to last, though, as his fingers quickly made their way to her clit where his other hand already was, now stimulating her directly their aid.

Eight tensed up all over, melodious moans leaving her throat frequently. She bit her lip to try and stifle them to little success.

"T-Three~" She whined, locking eyes with him "I'm... _Haah_ ~ g-getting, _mmmh_ ~! r-really close~!"

Three gave a soft grunt in acknowledgement, trying to get her to come as quick as possible. His licking began getting much more rapid and intense, along with his motions over her clit. He could feel her insides begin to clench rhythmically, and her breathing beginning to come in labored, her chest rising and falling in a much swifter manner.

"Yes, T-Three~! G-gods... _Mmmmh_ ~!"

With a sharp gasp and a muffled moan, the Octoling threw her head back onto the pillows, her back arching off the mattress, claws unsheathing, toes curling and insides clamping down on Three's tongue, limiting its movements.

The Inkling didn't seem to mind, though, as there frankly was no other place he'd rather be. He helped draw out her orgasm by not stopping his licking nor his rubbing, but rather gradually slowing down so as to not overstimulate her.

Eight came down from her high after some time, taking deep breaths. Three came to rest beside her, laying a soft kiss to the top of her nose.

"You okay?" He asked tenderly, his hand going to rest on top of her belly in a comforting hold, while his other went to her nearest tentacle, twirling it gently between two fingers "I didn't go too far with the claws, did I?"

"No... you were fine," she giggled softly, turning her body so they were facing instead, Three's hand moving to her hip as Eight's went to his waist "you know I like them,"

"That doesn't mean I couldn't have gone overboard," he pointed out, brushing her left-most tentacle out of her face.

Eight giggled softly, leaning into him "You didn't," she kissed his chest "And you won't. If I feel any discomfort, I can always tell you,"

Three chuckled along with her, kissing her forehead softly.

The two stayed like that for a few moments, just enjoying each other's company. Eight softly moved her head up so they could kiss directly instead.

The kiss was slow, short little pecks in between soft smiles. Three's hand brushed along her body, caressing the gentle curve of her waist, while Eight's came to rest on his hip, slipping her hand beneath his jeans.

"Why are these still on?" She asked playfully, punctuating it with a kiss.

" _Mmh_ , that's a good question," Three replied, getting off his side to get rid of his pants and underwear, Eight giggling softly all the while.

He left his clothes beside his shirt, turning back to the sight of Eight on her back, her legs spread and directing him a coy look. He took no time on positioning himself between her legs while laying down over her to kiss her softly.

"Come on~" she whispered, grabbing his face with her hands and kissing him so she could have all of his attention "do me,"

Three's smile instantly turned into a smirk as he straightened up and slowly began entering her. The pair let out soft moans as he bottommed out inside of her, Three holding himself in place for the time being.

He had never told her this, but she was just so fucking tight. The first time they had sex —when Eight lost her virginity— he had to fight not to cum instantly from it. He had gotten better at controlling himself over time, but he still had to stop at the start so he wouldn't blow rapidly and ruin everything.

Eight didn't really mind though, enjoying the feeling of being completely full for a moment before her boyfriend began moving his hips. She didn't know what the average size was, but she was fairly certain Three was above it.

She let out a pleased sigh as he began moving slowly, withdrawing first, leaving her with an empty feeling, then thrusting back in, making her feel so full once again.

She looked downwards at their connection, then upwards at him with a smile, silently beckoning him in for a kiss.

He obliged happily, leaning down over her and kissing her eagerly, his hands holding his weight beside her head, effectively pinning her down once again.

Eight lovingly caressed Three's cheeks as he started going just a bit faster. The two moaned softly into their kiss, something the Inkling took to his advantage to add some tongue into it.

" _Mmh_ ~!"

Eight's tongue shyly met Three's own, just outside of their mouths. The two danced together softly, the Octoling going along with the Inkling's lead.

Three broke away from the kiss, straightening up once again, looking down at his girlfriend, so submissive laying down on her back, soft moans escaping her throat with every thrust to her insides.

Her breasts rose and fell in time with her breathing, her lips slightly agape as her gray eyes locked onto his in wonderment, trying to guess what was the next thing he would do to her.

Gods, she was just so adorable.

With a dark chuckle, one of the Inkling's hands went to her chest, kneading the malleable flesh softly, pinching the nipple between his fingers and alternating between the two mounds.

His other hand moved to her abdomen instead, where he brandished his claws and lightly ran them down until he reached her navel.

Eight moaned painfully at the sensation, looking toward her chest. He hadn't scratched her hard enough to break the skin, but he did leave some marks behind.

Three laughed almost mockingly above her, and she moved to meet his eyes.

"You like that," he pointed out, rubbing her belly softly with the same hand he had scratched her with.

"You like it when I use my claws, don't you?" Eight gave a small whimper in response, Three chuckling right after.

His hand moved to her clit, slowly teasing it with his thumb. Eight writhed from the sensation, but didn't let a sound escape her aside from her whimpers, her eyes closed tightly shut from the sensation.

The hand that was in her chest left it in favor of her neck in a non-choking hold. Eight's eyes opened in surprise and she let out a sharp gasp from the feeling.

She knew he wouldn't choke her or harm her in any way, but her brain acted purely on instinct. Her body screamed for her to get away from this predator before he took her life.

Yet she was powerless. She could do nothing but lock her eyes onto Three's own, half-lidded, smirking ones.

And she _**loved**_ every second of it.

Three sped up his thrusting, leaning forwards to loom over Eight. The Octoling looked upwards at him with what looked like fear in her eyes, but was anything but.

"Who do you belong to?" He asked, showing off his pointy fangs in his smile.

"...you," Eight whimpered, writhing underneath his touch. She was getting awfully close to that wonderful climax.

"What was that?" He once again dug his claws into her waist, Eight letting out a long, needy moan at the touch. She once again locked eyes with her lover, before feebly speaking.

"...y-youh!" She breathed out, trying to thrust her hips in turn with him "puh-please~!"

" _Mmmh_ ~, please, what?" He asked teasingly, his hands leaving her neck and waist to take her wrists, pushing them against the bed, over her head and leaning further over her.

"So close~" Eight breathed softly, unable to tear her eyes from him "s-so very c-close!"

"You'll get there," Three moaned out, pressing their foreheads together "We'll get there soon,"

Eight moaned in turn, nodding faintly against him. She pushed herself a bit further, locking their lips together.

Three pressed his whole weight onto her as he started piledriving into her, their shared moans muffled from the kiss. He was going to cum soon at this rate, and he knew from past experience that that usually set Eight off as well.

" _G-gods_ , g-gonna cum, babe~" he grunted softly, his thrusts becoming more urgent.

" _Y-yes_ ~!" Eight panted, her body writhing from how close she was herself "Please d-do it!"

With a heavy grunt, Three felt the first spurts of cum leave him, yet he didn't stop his thrusting, and in anything only went harder, trying to prolong the feeling for as long as possible.

Eight moaned loudly, her body locking up for a second, then shuddering completely. Her breasts pressed on to Three's chest as her back arched, her insides clamping down on Three's maleness, squeezing every drop of his seed from him. She could feel it pooling deep inside her, a warm, welcome feeling bubbling up.

Three rubbed the Octoling's clit tenderly, helping her ride her orgasm. Once they were done, he pulled out slowly, a tired moan escaping his girlfriend's lips.

He laid down beside her, pulling her close to his chest, kissing her forehead softly. Eight purred contentedly, nuzzling into him and wrapping her arms around his midsection.

Three chuckled softly, pulling the covers over them, nuzzling her in return.

"I take it you enjoyed it?" He asked teasingly, Eight giggled softly before replying.

"It was wonderful," she kissed his lips "it always is,"

"I love you so much, angel," he whispered, kissing the top of her head softly, earning a smile from her.

"I love you too, sweetie," she sighed contentedly, her eyes closed as she felt his hearts beating in his chest.

Three affectionately rubbed the top of her head, pulling her closer with his other arm. He could feel his eyelids getting heavier and heavier, but he couldn't fall asleep just yet.

"Hey, sweetie?" he began softly, moving back a bit so they could look eye to eye.

" _Mmh_?" Eight inquired, propping herself up so they were level "Yes?"

"You know you don't actually belong to me, right?"

Eight stared at him for a few seconds before giggling softly. She shook her head faintly, retaking her spot on his chest.

"Yeah, I know," she replied, kissing his chin "there's no need to remind me,"

"That's good," he smiled, kissing the top of her head again "it doesn't hurt to make sure,"

"You worry too much sometimes," Eight pointed out, rubbing a hand along his side.

"Is that bad?" He asked, doing the same to her.

"See?" She chuckled, nuzzling into his chest "no, it isn't,".

Three chuckled along with her, kissing the top of her head before closing his eyes.

"Good night, love,"

" _Mmh_ ~… Good night, sweetie,"

Their breathing evened out, and before long the two were asleep on each other's arms.


End file.
